


streetlights

by tonight_aliv (3stir)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, They're dumb your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3stir/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: They headed toward the bridge together, like always, but something strange lingered in their thoughts.Ken gathers the courage to ask Daisuke something important.





	streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on June 21st, 2015, for [@Oki_kage](https://twitter.com/Oki_kage).

Late autumn nights were strange, had always been strange, when there was nothing to do but walk down the road into the setting sun. No sweat clung to their brows, no jerseys clinging to their backs, no gym bags tapping at their sides with each stride… It was early. Soccer season was over. Practices wouldn’t pick up again until late winter.

The way Ken had been picking at his school bag was strange. The way Daisuke pretended to ignore it was strange. The way the two refused to make eye contact, instead staring between the sky and the asphalt, wasn’t right.

Ken sighed harshly into the cooling evening air, “You’re supposed to take this more seriously!”

He could feel Daisuke roll his eyes as he clipped back, “What are you talking about? We do this stuff all the time–”

“I’m trying to ask you on a d–” Ken interrupted, fists clenching at this sides as his words ran out of steam, his anger suddenly dissipating and his cheeks swiftly coloring.

It was only when Daisuke stopped, turned back toward him expectantly, when Ken realized that he had planted his feet in their spot on the narrow side street. His eyes dropped to the lengthening shadows left there, angles awkward and reaching and definitely certainly not Daisuke’s face.

“Come on,” Daisuke breathed when Ken didn’t continue his thought, “I’ll walk you home.”

Daisuke turned to continue walking, completely content with leaving things as they had been dropped. Ken’s opportunity, one in several hundred he’d had today to back out of this half-baked plan, presented itself on a silver platter, ready for the taking.

He was always like that. Daisuke was always trying to make it easier for Ken when it came to things like this, whether it be interacting with others or awkwardly growing their friendship or… or…

“No, just let me find the words…” Ken trailed off, about to take a step toward Daisuke’s retreating back.

If Ken didn’t say it now, he was sure he’d never gather the courage again.

“Yes.”

Ken stopped short at the declaration, at Daisuke’s rigid posture, stopped and tense as shadows fell along his back.

“Huh?”

Daisuke cleared his throat loudly, turning to glance at Ken before staring off at the sky again. “Yes, I’ll go on a da–date with you,” he said, his face growing as red as his hair, “J-just not tonight, okay?”

Ken bit his lip before moving to Daisuke’s side, “O-okay.”

They walked a few paces in silence, their faces sporting matching colorings that only seemed to deepen with each few steps.

“W-was that serious enough for you?” Daisuke asked suddenly, turning with Ken where they would have usually departed on their separate ways.

“Mmhmm,” Ken mumbled, not trusting himself to speak.

Daisuke took a deep breath, his arms moving in full, exaggerated motions in an ill attempt to clear the heavy atmosphere between them.

“G-good. Let’s go home.”

“Mmm.”


End file.
